1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plant holder with several essentially identically shaped elements, which are arranged in a vertical position when in use, and at least one supporting ring, which is arranged in a horizontal position when in use.
2. Background of the Invention
These types of plant holders are used with a plant container into which creeping and climbing plants are planted. These plants grow along the vertical elements and the supporting ring, eventually forming a plant-covered decorative object that corresponds to the outer shape of the plant holder.
A plant holder of the type described above and based on DE-GM 89 144 79 is known in the art and consists of metal vertical elements and supporting rings that are welded or screwed together. For stabilization purposes, the plant holder can be screwed to a base plate or a foundation.
These known plant holders are sold either as kits consisting of individual components or in fully assembled form. However, due to the screw connections involved, the assembly of known kits is both cumbersome and complicated. High packaging and shipping costs are incurred in conjunction with plant holders that are sold in fully assembled form, due to the large volume of the plant holders attributable to regulatory requirements.